


【all白】秘密失控8

by hytiaotiaotang_hy



Category: all白
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytiaotiaotang_hy/pseuds/hytiaotiaotang_hy





	【all白】秘密失控8

8

管管管管：完了，我才刚走，就开始想你了。  
管管管管：白宝贝QAQ  
管管管管：现在是下午四点四十分，白宝贝还没有回复我。  
管管管管：六点了呜呜呜X﹏X  
管管管管：晚安宝贝，早点休息！

老白第二天迷迷糊糊地睡醒，打开手机关掉飞行模式一看，微信里的新消息几乎爆炸了，全都是瓦不管给他发的。新消息分布的时间段不一，有些是刚上飞机趁还能用网络的时候给他拍的蓝天白云和机翼，有些是飞机落地之后吃的第一顿晚饭的照片，还有数不清的要抱抱和委屈落泪撒泼打滚的颜表情，林林总总加起来恐怕能有五十几条。手机一震，未接电话的短信也进来了，差不多五通，都是瓦不管打给他的，但他手机开了飞行模式，没能收到。老白迟钝地意识到自己在瓦不管那里就是失联状态，很容易让人多想，特别现在他们俩的关系还不单纯。看看时钟，差不多十点了，头鱼还在实验室写报告没回来，欲为那边静静悄悄。老白翻了个身，唤出手机键盘飞快敲字。

OldBa1：昨晚和欲为沐木他们出去喝酒了，没看手机。你那边怎么样？我看你下榻的酒店条件挺好，自己出门在外小心点儿，别随便拿人家冰箱里的东西吃。  
管管管管：白宝贝你终于来了！！  
管管管管：知道啦，谢谢宝贝关心，摸摸蛋！

老白盯着手机看了一会儿，戳了一下视频通话的图标给瓦不管发了邀请，没等到两秒就被接起来了，摄像头那端瓦不管似乎正在学习，鼻梁上架着副度数很低的眼镜，很普通的黑方框，戴在瓦不管脸上却平白无故给他增添了一分秀气，跟个高中生似的朝气满溢。看背景他似乎还在酒店房间里，温和的日光投射在他身上好看得一塌糊涂，连老白都不得不承认自己愣神了。

“老白！”瓦不管的声音透过耳机很清晰地传到老白耳边，手机屏幕上的人正愉快地笑着，“你真是个猪精，这个时间了还躺在床上。”

“怎么着，我乐意。”老白对瓦不管比了一个中指。简单打趣完，他才开始问正经事：“你在那边怎么样？有没有什么不习惯的？”

“没什么大问题。”瓦不管把手机固定在支架上，一边和老白视频一边拿起笔写写画画，“昨晚我参加了一个迎新联谊，这里的学生和Z大真的太不一样了。”

“哦，看上哪个漂亮小姐姐了？”

瓦不管闻言笔尖一顿，看向老白的眼神里带了些促狭：“吃醋啦？我谁都看不上，有你就够了。”

“油嘴滑舌。”老白口头嫌弃他，却掩饰不了唇角上扬的弧度。忽然感觉床铺振动了两下，一只手伸进被子里握住了他的脚踝，老白盖住摄像头跟瓦不管说了句“等等”，皱着眉头朝床尾看去。

欲为不知何时爬上了老白和头鱼这边的床板，撩开老白的床帘正往里边钻。他没穿上衣，滚烫的皮肤贴到老白腿上让他不由得往上窜了一下。

看他的口型，说的好像是“大清早的又勾引我”。老白觉得很无辜，跟瓦不管视频聊天又怎么勾引他了，然而瓦不管的声音从漏音的耳机里传了出来，他正在困惑地询问老白怎么了。

“没事儿。”老白踹了欲为一脚，无声地警告他老实点儿，挪开遮住摄像头的手，很小心地确保镜头里除了自己的脸什么都没有，“我的暖脚宝，烫死了，我刚把它踹开。”

“嗯。”瓦不管的声音顿了顿，“白宝贝，我好想你。”

“这才多久，你就……”老白的话没能第一时间说完，欲为掀开他的被子，撑起他的两腿正摸索着解他的裤带。老白立马缩回了自己的腿，拒绝的意味明显无疑，“跟着教授好好学习，机会难得。”

“道理我都懂。”瓦不管的神情有些低落，“我只是没想到我会这么想你，一上飞机我就后悔了。”

“别说傻话。”老白顾不上欲为胡作非为的手，摆正手机认认真真地对瓦不管说，“这是你自己争取来的机遇，抓紧了！”

臀部一凉，他的睡裤连同内裤被扯到了膝盖的位置。欲为也知道老白昨天足够疲惫了，于是并没有触碰那至今仍然微微红肿着的后穴，而是按着他的膝盖把老白的腿夹了起来，下身往前一顶，就把性器插进了老白的两腿之间。

大腿内侧的皮肤又软又嫩，不曾见过天光，因而白皙得宛若白玉。老白属于天生体毛稀少的种类，更显得他过分白净。见欲为没有捣腾屁眼的意思，老白也放下了心，任由那人摁住自己的大腿，腰部发力就这么操起了他的大腿内侧。他被顶得一下下颤动，必须尽力扶稳手机，免得让屏幕那端的男朋友发现自己的异样。欲为唯恐天下不乱地握住了他软趴趴的小兄弟，拇指碾过冠状沟，引得老白忍不住发出了一声享受的鼻音。

“你怎么了宝贝？”

面对瓦不管关心的目光，老白开始后悔自己主动打开视频聊天了。然而现在要求关掉又有点过于暴露，说实在的他可不敢让男朋友发现他隐藏的秘密，一切见不得光的腌臜事情。于是他一手虚虚按住欲为的手背，一手捏紧手机挤出了一个很勉强的笑容：“没事儿，好像有点感冒了。”

瓦不管毫不迟疑地相信了他的说辞：“是不是晚上睡觉又踢被子了？我这一走你就出问题，你说说你是不是想急死我？宿舍里有没有感冒药？”

“不吃，感冒又不是大事儿，放着它能自己好的。”老白抽空瞥了眼俯身卖力地在自己两腿间操干着的人，坏心顿起，用力地夹了一下双腿，突如其来的紧致差点让欲为交代出来。老白挑衅地勾了勾他的腰，欲为眼睛里一片深沉，警告性地用指尖抵住了柔软的穴口。

老白立即认怂了，乖乖听话，不再搞什么小动作。欲为进入做爱状态的时候性感得一塌糊涂，非常标准的肩宽腰窄身材，脱了衣服才发现覆盖在骨架上线条流畅的鼓鼓的肌肉，腰像装了马达似的，做起来就没个停下来的意思。他小臂上还残留着昨晚老白留在上面的抓痕，已经结痂了，随着他的动作扭紧，提醒着老白昨晚他们的苟合有多么痛快。

“我得起床下去刷牙了。”老白勉力作出平淡无奇的样子，“晚点聊。”

“好，爱你。”瓦不管对老白做了个亲吻的动作，关掉了视频聊天。

屏幕一暗下去，老白立马把手机扔到了一边，就着欲为顶弄的频率呻吟了起来。男人倾下身子来亲吻他，却因为老白的扭头抗拒只吻到了唇角。欲为也不生气，卡紧老白的大腿，作出了最后的冲刺。

“不要，”老白喘着气，“不要射在我床单上。”

欲为随手抽了张纸巾，忽然把他的腿用力掰开了，纸巾垫在老白屁股底下，他最后用手撸了两下，精液全部射在了外露的穴口上。可怜兮兮的肉穴收缩了两下，淡白色的体液顺着括约肌滑落，看起来很像从那里面流出来的东西。

“靠。”老白骂了一句，“你有病？非得射我身上？”

“是，我神经病。”欲为捏住老白还高高立在空气里的阴茎，低头含住了通红的龟头。温暖的口腔里甚至还有一种被吮吸的感觉，老白很畅快地射到了欲为嘴里。

大字型摊在床上，老白有气无力地又踢了欲为一脚：“你以后别在我和我男朋友视频的时候搞我。”

欲为挑了挑眉，不置可否，又抽了一张纸巾把嘴里的体液吐到了上面。老白歇了一会儿就挣扎着起床，被欲为按住结结实实亲了一下。

“别弄了，我要去和导师吃饭呢，不能迟到。”老白埋怨。

欲为只好放了他：“你自己一个人？”

“不是。”老白擦干净屁股上的精液，捡回被扔到床脚的内裤穿上，“虚伪也去。论文初稿已经改完了，导师让我们俩互相学习一下。”

“虚伪？”欲为皱着眉头想了一会儿，“行，你自己小心点。”

“小心什么？”老白穿上裤子，从梯子爬下了床，“他还能吃了我不成？哦对了，晚点头鱼回来会闻到味道，你赶紧把你泡在外面的衣服洗了。”

-tbc


End file.
